Yes, of course
by DNY
Summary: "Mulai sekarang kau milikku." [Vernon Seungkwan] VerKwan Seventeen Couple


**YES, OF COURSE**

 **Title : Yes, of course**

 **Main Cast : Vernon Seungkwan**

 **Gendre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen, Pledis, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.**

 **Warning : BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Typo bertebran dimana-mana.**

" Aku datang kemari untuk memintamu membantuku belajar, bukan untuk melihatmu menertawakan hasil ujianku, Vernon." Boo Seungkwan menatap namja berdarah campuran Korea Amerika itu kesal. Pasalnya, pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya. "Dasar menyebalkan." Desisnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak tertawa. Lihat ini, bahkan aku sudah mengajarimu tapi masih saja hasilnya seperti ini." Vernon masih dengan tawanya memperlihatkan kertas ujian milik Boo Seungkwan. Bagaimana dirinya tidak tertawa? Lihat saja nilainya, hanya ada 5,4,3 dan bahkan 0. Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Padahal dirinya sudah membantu Seungkwan semampunya. Tapi apa? Tak ada hasil. Sepertinya percuma saja, tak ada kemajuan.

Seungkwan mendengus kesal. Harus ia akui, bahwa yang dikatakan Vernon itu benar. Tapi bukan berarti, ia harus menertawakannya. Jangan salahkan dia kalau hasilnya seperti itu, salahkan saja pelajaran matematika, kimia, dan teman-temannya itu yang sangat susah dijangkau oleh otaknya.

Seungkwan menghela nafas kasar. Seandainya mata pelajaran itu tak ada dimuka bumi ini. Mungkin hidupnya akan tenang. Apalagi ia sudah bosan mendengar suara omelan ibunya setiap kali melihat hasil ujiannya itu. Seungkwan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Tak lama lagi dia mungkin akan berubah menjadi gila kalau begini keadaannya.

"Sudah jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau terlihat semakin bodoh." Ucap Vernon santai dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. Seungkwan mendengus kesal. "Yaa! Kuakui kau memang pintar, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menertawakanku dan mengatakanku bodoh dengan sesukamu." Teriak Seungkwan. Untung saja saat itu tidak ada orang dirumah Vernon.

Vernon mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang mulai ia baca kemudian menatap Seungkwan lurus. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, beri aku alasan agar aku tidak menertawakanmu dan mengatakanmu bodoh." Ia menaikan alisnya. Menantang . "Dalam pelajaran apa kau merasa pintar?" lanjutnya.

"Bahasa inggris." Jawab Seungkwan cepat dan penuh keyakinan. Setidaknya pada pelajaran itu nilainya sedikit bagus, 6. Dibanding pelajaran lain yang sekali kau melihatnya kau akan mengelus dada.

" Benarkah?" tanya Vernon tak percaya.

" Coba saja beri aku pertanyaan dalam Bahasa Inggris . Aku pasti bisa menjawabnya." Tantangnya penuh rasa percaya diri. Vernon tampak berfikir.

"What's your name?" tanyanya kemudian.

Seungkwan tersenyum remeh. "Oh! Ayolah ini pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Apa kau bercanda?." Ejek Seungkwan. " My name is Boo Seungkwan." Lanjutnya.

" How old you?"

"18th years old." Seungkwan tersenyum puas. Pertanyan yang diberikan Vernon sangatlah mudah. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa menjawab? Ini kan hanya pertanyaan untuk anak tingkat sekolah dasar . Jadi mana mungkin ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jangan terlalu meremehkannya, meskipun jangkauan otaknya tak begitu luas. Untuk hal sekecil ini, ia juga bisa.

Seungkwan menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya namja itu tak memberikannya pertanyaan yang sulit. Kalau tidak, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Ia tak mau dipermalukan dan bahkan ditertawakan lagi oleh laki-laki itu.

"What is your hobby?" Seungkwan tersenyum. Pertanyaan yang diberikan kembali mudah. Membuat rasa percaya dirinya semakin meningkat.

"Listening music"

" Do you like strawberry milk?"

"Yes, of course." Seungkwan memang suka dengan susu stroberi. Setiap hari ia tak pernah lupa meminumnya. Bahkan ada banyak persediaan susu stroberi dirumahnya. Entahlah, Seungkwan suka dengan stroberi berserta olahannya, termasuk susu stroberi. Walaupun rasanya tergolong asam tapi ia suka.

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Yes, of course." Apalagi es krim. Seungkwan sangat menyukainya. Bahkan ia bisa menghabiskan puluhan es krim jika saja ibunya tidak mengomel menyuruhnya berhenti karena takut anak semata wayangnya itu sakit perut. Ya selain ibunya sering mengomel karena nilai ujian Seungkwan. Ibunya juga suka mengomel karena kebiasaan Seungkwan yang tak punya aturan jika sudah memakan es krim. Bagaimana lagi, setiap melihat es krim. Seungkwan merasa seolah es krim itu memanggil namanya dan meminta Seungkwaan untuk segera memakannya. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya.

" Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course." Seungkwan tentu saja mencintai pemuda itu. Ia sudah mencintai Vernon bahkan sebelum namja itu mengenalnya. Seungkwan mencintai pemuda itu saat pertama kali melihat Vernon yang merupakan anak pindahan yang masuk ke kelasnya. Saat itu, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh terhadap dirinya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Seungkwan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dirinya. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini yang orang sebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan sepertinya Seungkwan mengalaminya sekarang. Cinta memang aneh. Ia datang tak terduga dan membuat seorang Boo seungkwan jatuh cinta kepada pemuda bernama Vernon yang sekarang menjadi teman dekatnya.

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes, of course." Tentu saja dirinya mau. Seungkwan telah memendam perasaannya cukup lama pada pemuda itu. Meskipun selama ini ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Alasan yang klasik, ia tak mau Vernon tau dan malah menjauh darinya. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia berharap Vernon menjadi miliknya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi sudah pasti jawabannya ya. Orang bodoh mana yang menolak, jika seorang yang dia sukai mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadikanmu miliknya? Dan Boo Seungkwan bukan termasuk orang bodoh itu.

Vernon sudah tidak lagi bertanya.

Satu detik. . . dua detik . . . tiga detik...

Detik berikutnya, Seungkwan membulatkan mata. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Seungkwan gugup. Baru saja ia akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi Vernon lebih dulu menyela.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku" katanya sambil kembali membaca buku. Seungkwan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yaa! Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya?" serunya. Dirinya merasa bingung. Bukannya tadi mereka sedang bertanya jawab dalam bahasa Inggris? Tapi mengapa malah jadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak mau? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" tanya Vernon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A...Aku...Aku...tentu saja aku mau." Jawabnya terbata. Tentu saja Seungkwan mau. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mau? Dirinya sudah lama menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai namja itu. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu aneh. Maksudnya ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan diluar apa yang difikirkan Seungkwan. Ia tak tau kalau dari tanya jawab yang ingin dia lakukan untuk menghindari ejekan dari pemuda itu malah berakhir menjadi sebuah pernyataan cinta. Rasanya seperti dirinya tengah bermimpi. Tapi jika ini mimpi, tolong siapapun itu jangan bangunkan dia. Ini terlalu indah. Jadi pada akhirnya cintanya terbalas? Seungkwan masih tak percaya. Otaknya masih sulit menerima.

Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu. Pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak didalam dirinya karena rasa bahagia. Tanpa Seungkwan sadari Vernon sedang melirik kearahnya. Vernon tersenyum tipis. Dirinya tak kalah bahagia. Selama ini orang yang diam-diam ia suka juga mempunyi perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Vernon menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu merasakan cinta sendirian.

Seungkwan masih menundukannya kepalanya. Ia masih malu. Apalagi untuk bertatapan dengan mata Vernon. Tidak, ia belum siap. Karena sudah dipastikan. Wajahnya akan berubah seperti kepiting rebus karena tak sanggup menahan malu.

Tanpa Seungkwan sadari perlahan Vernon mulai bergerak mendekatinya. Vernon memasang senyum jahilnya. Melihat Seungkwan yang sampai sekarang enggan untuk menatapnya dengan sikap malu-malu itu. Membuatnya ingin menggodanya. Seringai tipis terpantri diwajahnya. Mengerjainya sedikit mungkin akan menyenangkan. Vernon mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga Seungkwan. "Kwanie~" bisik Vernon dengan suara rendahnya.

Seungkwan yang memang tak menyadari jika kini Vernon berada dekat dengannya terlonjak kaget. Dirinya hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tangan Vernon dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya dan membawanya semakin dekat dengan wajah Vernon. Seungkwan menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa gugup sekarang. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Vernon. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Vernon, apa yang kau lalukan?" ucapnya gugup. Bukannya menjawab, Vernon malah menatapnya dalam. Membuat Seungkwan salah tingkah. Jarak diantara mereka pun semakin pendek. Vernon terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Seungkwan berpegangan pada sisi kursi ia berkeringat dingin.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan salah satu drama yang selalu ibunya tonton. Dimana dalam salah satu adegan Si pria melakukan apa yang sedang Vernon lakukan padanya kemudian berakhir dengan dua tokoh drama itu yang saling berciuman. Apa Vernon akan menciumnya? Wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya berdegup liar seperti hendak keluar. Seungkwan belum siap, bahkan kejadian tadi saja masih sulit diterima oleh otaknya. Dan sekarang mereka hendak berciuman? Memikirkan saja membuat Seungkwan lemas.

Saat jarak wajah mereka tinggal tiga senti. Seungkwan mulai menutup matanya. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas Vernon yang menerpa wajahnya. Namun tak berapa lama, keningnya berkerut. Seungkwan membuka matanya saat didengarnya suara tawa Vernon yang kembali memenuhi ruangan. Seungkwan menatap tajam kearahnya. Wajahnya kini dipenuhi amarah. Vernon, si bule kurang ajar itu ternyata hanya mengerjainya. Lihat saja, sekarang namja itu tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. "Yaa! Vernon, terkutuk kau!" Seungkwan berkata geram. Tangannya mulai memukul bahu Vernon.

Vernon berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Seungkwan tapi tidak bisa. Seungkwan memukulnya tanpa ampun sekarang. " Aduh Seungkwan berhenti. Ini sakit." Ucapnya kesakitan. Vernon tidak bohong, ini terasa sakit. Ternyata Seungkwa bisa sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah seperti ini. "Itu semua salahmu. Karena telah mengerjaiku." Ujarnya kesal. " Itu bukan salahku. Kau sendiri, kenapa menutup matamu seperti gadis-gadis yang minta dicium?" balas Vernon. Seungkwan mendengus kesal. "Yasudahlah! Terserah kau saja. Aku ingin pulang!" ucapnya sebal. Seungkwan dengan cepat membereskan bukunya. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya berbalik. Matanya membulat. Vernon memeluknya. "Jangan pergi. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Bukankah kau bilang, kau ingin belajar denganku?" Tanyanya sambil menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya masih dengan memeluk pinggang Seungkwan agar tidak pergi. Tak ada suara. Seungkwan masih diam. Dirinya masih kesal karena Vernon sengaja menggodanya.

"Kali ini, aku janji. Aku tak akan menggodamu lagi." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang memelas, bermaksud agar Seungkwan percaya dan tak pergi. Seungkwan berfikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Vernon menghembuskan nafas lega. Dirinya tersenyum senang.

"Tapi sebelum belajar aku ingin melakukan ini." Seungkwan membulatkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Vernon kini menciumnya tepat dibibir. Diciumnya bibir tipis dan berwarna kemerahan itu dengan lembut. Vernon memejamkan matanya menikmati benda kenyal yang selalu mengodanya.

Sedangkan, Seungkwan terdiam seperti patung. Matanya masih membulat tak percaya. Lututnya mendadak lemas. Sepertinya Seungkwan harus menandai hari ini. Ia tak tau mimpi apa semalam. Hingga kejadian yang tak terduga datang secara bersamaan dalam sehari ini. Pandangannya mulai menatap pada namja yang tengah menciumnya itu. Seungkwan dapat melihat bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan lekuk wajah Vernon yang terpahat sempurna. Tampan, Vernon memang tampan dan namja tampan itu yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

Perlahan Seungkwan menutup matanya. Vernon mulai menyesap bibir Seungkwan. Melumat bibir tipis itu dengan perlahan. Ia tak mau lepas kendali dan membuat Seungkan tidak merasa nyaman. Ia ingin Seungkwan menikmatinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian tautan itu terlepas. Keduanya saling bertatapan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Seungkwan. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil menatap dalam manik mata Seungkwan berharap Seungkwan melihat kesungguhan dalam dirinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut pipi putih Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tersenyum manis. "Bahkan, aku jauh lebih dan teramat mencintaimu, Vernon." Mereka saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa bahagia. Vernon kembali membawa Seungkwan kedalam dekapannya. Menikmati kehangatan kekasihnya yang akan menjadi candu baginya.

Setidaknya Seungkwan bisa melepas penatnya sejenak karena hasil ujiannya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan itu dulu. Sekarang, ia ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan orang yang ia kasihi. Hah, hidup memang penuh misteri. Satu menit, detik, atau beberapa jam kedepan kita tak pernah tau. Siapa sangka dari sesi tanya jawab menjadi akhir manis seperti ini? Biarlah yang terpenting semuanya berakhir bahagia. Tapi tolong ingat kan Seungkwan bahwa nilainya sepertinya tak akan mudah berubah menjadi menyenangkan.

 **THE END**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan JANGAN LUPA REVIEW :D**

Note : Hallo, saya kembali dengan membawa ff Verkwan. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka dengan couple lucu yang satu ini. Dan karena ff Verkwan yang masih sedikit kalau dibandingkan dengan ff Seunghan dan Meanie. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bikin ff Verkwan. Dan semoga kalian suka dan kesan romantisnya dapat. Untuk ff selanjutnya main cast nya adalah Cheolsoo (Seungcheol Jisoo) karena saya lagi suka mereka dan ff mereka yang masih sangat sedikit jadi saya ingin meramaikan khasanah perfanfic an Cheolsoo :D.

Akhir kata, somaga kalian menyukai ceritanya dan jangan lupa review. Karena review kalian sangat diharapkan.


End file.
